


Magi or Agri

by TiffanyF



Series: Goseigers [2]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are spoilers in here for episode 10. Doubts begin to form in the still budding romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agri watched Hyde on the beach and couldn’t figure out what was going on with the other angel. But it scared him to see the other so out of control against one of the Warstars. And all he could do was catch Hyde and make sure that he wasn’t hurt when the monster sent him flying.

Not having the others know about their growing relationship made for some problems. Agri wanted nothing more than to cuddle up against Hyde and try and calm him down, help him bandage his arm and hold him until the anger drained out of him. Agri was the one who was supposed to be temperamental and unreasonable, and Hyde was supposed to calm him down. Agri didn’t know what to do. He could feel his confusion and anger building in him until he was ready to hit something and went to work off some of the temper before bedtime. Agri knew it wouldn’t be hard to sneak into Hyde’s room to talk with him after everyone turned in for the night. He’d just have to make sure he was the first one up in the morning so no one knew about it. And sharing a room and bed with Hyde was a good way to ensure you were up early. The angel loved the morning and seemed to hate lying in bed for any reason.

Hyde stayed up late working with Datas, controlled anger simmering just under his skin and the others left him to it, figuring he’d talk to them when he was ready. Agri stayed by the door to make sure that Hyde didn’t try to sneak out once the others were asleep to do something stupid that would get him killed. For all they were angels, they could die and Agri didn’t want to lose Hyde when he’d just realized his feelings for the slightly older angel. From his place by the door he was able to see Hyde working on gathering up data and took the time to study the other. Hyde’s hair wasn’t gelled up in spikes like it normally was, almost as if he’d forgotten about it or just didn’t want to take the time away from the project with Datas for something as trivial as doing his hair. It made him look softer, warmer, but Agri didn’t like it. Hyde didn’t look like himself. He wasn’t acting like himself, and Agri worried that it meant Hyde had been hiding something from him the whole time. If you couldn’t be honest with the one you were dating, then what did that mean? Did Hyde really want to be with him? Was the older angel just humoring him until they were back in their own world? Agri wanted to punch the wall next to him, but held back so that Hyde wouldn’t know that he was being watched.

He faded into the shadows when Hyde finally stood up and stalked to his room. Agri waited for a moment and then went in to study Datas’ screen. It was all a mess to Agri and he couldn’t figure any of it out. He was by no means stupid, but what he was seeing made no sense to him at all. Agri rubbed his eyes and followed Hyde to his room, slipping in and shutting the door behind him. He slipped out of his clothes and slid into bed next to Hyde, wrapping the other angel in a tight hug. “Hyde?” he whispered.

“Magis?” Hyde said pulling Agri in close and kissing him.

Agri hadn’t understood what it meant to have your heart break until that moment. He pushed Hyde away and ran out of the room, leaving all his things behind.

Hyde blinked a couple of times and sat up. He turned on the light and his heart sank when he saw the clothes on the floor. “Agri,” he murmured flopping back onto the bed. He didn’t know how he could have gotten to the two mixed up, they were so different and yet he’d spoken without thinking. He strained his ears, but couldn’t hear anything in the house, any movement and realized that the other angel had left.

How was he supposed to explain everything to Agri? He wasn’t sure, but Hyde knew that he had to try. He slipped on a pair of sweat pants and picked up both his and Agri’s tensounder and hurried out of the room. He checked through the house as quickly and quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the others, and came to the conclusion that Agri wasn’t in the house at all. Hyde went to the main level and found that Agri’s shoes were missing. He slipped his own and stepped out into the night. He wasn’t sure how he was planning to find his friend - his boyfriend? - but he wasn’t going to sleep until he did. 

He needed to look at things rationally. Agri was upset. He felt he needed to escape. He would go somewhere he felt comfortable. Somewhere safe. Hyde walked while turning things over in his mind until the answer hit him and he started running. There was only one place Agri would go to get away from the team.

They had found the clearing while out training one day. Eri and Moune loved it because there were flowers to pick, Alata had enjoyed the wind blowing down from the mountain, and Hyde could hear the sound of the ocean. But it was Agri who was really taken with the clearing because it was a place he could be close to the earth and not have human influences between them. It was the most logical place to start and, if he wasn’t there, Hyde would figure out something else. But he was worried because he knew how bad the Warstar they were currently fighting was, and Agri didn’t have his tensounder with him. He wasn’t completely helpless, but it was a serious disadvantage and he’d be hurt badly if he tried to fight without it.

The moon was hiding behind a cloud when Hyde arrived at the clearing, but his eyes had adjusted to the point where he could just make out a figure in black sweats lying against the grassy hill on the far side. “Agri,” he whispered in relief. Hyde started across the field quickly and fell to his knees next to his fellow angel. “Don’t run off like that again,” he said as he gathered Agri in against him tightly.

Agri pushed him away and stood up. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he snapped.

“Here.” Hyde handed him his tensounder. “You shouldn’t be without this, no matter how mad you are at me. It’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Agri, will you allow me to explain?” Hyde asked softly. 

“What’s to explain?” Agri asked in reply. “I come in to spend the night with you and you call me by some other name before you kiss me. It’s pretty obvious you weren’t thinking about me at all.”

Hyde sighed and sat down in the grass. It wasn’t the ocean, but he liked the feel of it against his fingers. “I’m sorry, Agri,” he said. “I didn’t realize how much I missed Magis until I saw Kurasunīgo come out of the water again. I thought he was dead, that Magis had killed the bastard with his sacrifice, but I was wrong. I was so wrong, and now I have to finish what Magis started, no matter how much it hurts me to do so.”

“Magis,” Agri spat. “Who the hell is he other than your boyfriend? I was able to figure that much out on my own.”

“He was my partner, like you have Moune and Alata has Eri,” Hyde said. “And, yes, you surmise correctly that he was my lover as well. Everything I plan to teach you, he taught me. All I wanted to do was talk to him again today, and the Warstar ruined everything.” He paused and looked up at Agri. “Is it so wrong to want to be able to remember in peace, Agri?”

“What’s with the past tense?” Agri asked. He was facing away from Hyde, refusing to look at the older angel until he was a little more sure of what was going on.

“Magis sacrificed his own life to try and defeat Kurasunīgo,” Hyde said. “I went in after him, but I was too late. All I could do was pull him back to the shore. Magis died in my arms that day, and part of my heart died with him. I was so sure that I would be able to find a way that didn’t mean a death, but Magis wouldn’t wait. He did it to save me.”

“Hyde,” Agri said. “If Magis is dead, why did you say his name before you kissed me tonight?”

“I was thinking about him when I fell asleep, Agri, and wasn’t completely awake when you came in. Maybe I miss him more than I realized I do, and this is a bad idea.” Hyde flopped back onto the grass and sighed. “It is possible to love more than one person at a time, and I don’t deny that I love you, but if I am able to hurt you so easily, then perhaps it would be better for us to forget what’s happened and move on with no further romantic entanglements.”

Agri laughed. “Is that all it’ll take, Hyde?” he asked. “Is this how the humans do it? Something bad happens and they just give up? Run away?”

“I need to point out that you’re the one who ran away, Agri,” Hyde said. “I’m trying to do the right thing here. If all I’ll do is hurt you, then I refuse to do it. I thought I was over Magis’s death, as much as I could possibly be, but perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I need more time to come to terms with my feelings.”

“And I’m just supposed to forget about you watching movies with that guy who looks like me and how it felt to have you kiss and touch me?” Agri turned around and threw his tensounder onto the ground. “Just forget that everything happened?”

“Agri, you’re the one who doesn’t realize what’s going on here,” Hyde said. “And are talking in the exact opposite of your actions. Before you say another thing, I want you to stop and think about what you’re going to say. It’s not logical for you to run out of the house and come to the place you feel the most comfortable and then say that you don’t want things to change.”

Hyde was surprised when Agri straddled his hips and pinned him to the ground. He was always amazed at how strong the other angel was. “We’ll defeat that Warstar, Hyde,” he said. “You know that, so you need to relax and forget about that for a moment and realize that your boyfriend is trying to talk to you.”

“I can defeat him on my own,” Hyde snapped. “I refuse to allow any of you to help me. This is my battle, Agri. Mine alone.”

“You’re not acting like yourself,” Agri said. “And it scares me when you say things like that. You should let us help you.”

“No,” Hyde said. “Not in this. Not this time.” He flipped Agri off of him and stood up. “This is my fight, Agri. Don’t forget to bring your tensounder home with you when you come.”

“Will you be there?” Agri asked.

“I have work to do,” Hyde replied. 

Agri watched Hyde walk away and felt tears filling up his eyes. He wasn’t going to lose the older angel to a ghost. He was going to lose him because he insisted on being a jerk and fighting alone. Agri wasn’t stupid and realized exactly why Hyde insisted on them staying out of the fight. It was because that idiot Magis had killed himself to save Hyde and now Hyde was scared to lose anyone else. He thought he had to do it all alone, and that was going to get him killed. Agri didn’t want to lose Hyde, to a ghost or a Warstar. But he didn’t know what else he could do, or who he could tell about his fears. None of them knew what he did, what he and Hyde had done together, and they wouldn’t understand why he was so upset. As much as he hated to admit it, Agri was on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Agri spent the rest of the night in the field, staring up at the stars and feeling the whispers of the earth around him. It was peaceful and he wished that he could enjoy the feeling a little more, but his heart was torn and nothing he thought of was enough to mend it. He knew he needed to be able to talk with Hyde. The older angel was the smartest one of the group, the oldest and the one who was able to reason through everything. Or, he was normally. Hyde wasn’t acting like himself and he was going to get himself killed if he wasn’t a little more careful. Agri sat up in shock when he realized that it was possible that Hyde wanted to die so he could go and be with Magis.

He grabbed his tensounder and took off running as fast as he could back to the house. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon when he shut the door behind him and dashed up the stairs to Hyde’s room. It was empty, everything clean and in it’s place, including Agri’s clothes. He took a minute to change so it would look like he just woke up early and hurried to the common room.

He almost collapsed in relief when he found Hyde sitting at the table working with Datas. “Hyde,” he exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Hyde asked spinning around in his chair. “What happened?”

“Don’t die,” Agri replied. He fell to his knees in front of Hyde and wrapped his arms around the seated angel’s waist, burying his face against the strong stomach. “Please, Hyde, don’t do what Magis did. He made a choice to save you and he wouldn’t want you to do the same, no matter what happened. Please don’t leave me.”

Hyde’s heart stuttered for a moment. He hadn’t realized how strongly the younger angel felt for him. “Agri,” he murmured. He ran his hands through the dew damp hair. “I have to do this alone. I have to find revenge for Magis so he’ll be able to rest.”

“Let me help you,” Agri said. “I don’t want you to just throw your life away.”

“I won’t.”

“You will. That’s all you’re doing with this recklessness. You’re the one who says we should always have a plan and watch when we go into battle, and you’re running around like you don’t care what happens to you. He’s going to kill you and not only will it hurt me, but the team will suffer. We can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.”

Hyde was about to reply when he heard footsteps on the stairs. “Agri, the others are coming. Stand up.”

“Promise me.”

“Agri.”

“I don’t care. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Hyde said. He pushed Agri to his feet and towards the couch just as the door opened to admit the other angels. Hyde ignored them and turned back to what he was doing with Datas.

“You didn’t come to bed last night, Agri,” Alata said.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I went out running,” Agri replied. “I guess I just needed to try and work some things out.”

“You should have taken one of us with you,” Moune said.

“I was fine,” Agri said.

“It was dangerous,” Moune insisted.

“I said I was fine,” Agri snapped.

Their argument was interrupted by Datas trying to run away from Hyde. “Oh, my stomach is full of data. I can’t handle any more,” the little robot said.

Hyde grabbed the keyboard cord and pulled Datas back, but the robot shut down and collapsed before he could do anything else. “I’m going,” Hyde said.

He paused when the professor came in with another man with a fish hat on. Hyde only just managed to avoid rolling his eyes at the adults’ antics about stars and fish, and that distraction was the only reason he was volunteered to go and help Professor Sakana with whatever project the man was working on. Hyde wondered how he was supposed to take a man wearing a fish hat seriously, but also knew he had to be polite, so he took the stack of binders and other information and followed him out the door.

Agri and the others made their way to the beach to try and stop the Warstar before Hyde could figure out what they were doing. But Agri knew that they wouldn’t be able to do it without Hyde because the Warstar used fire and the only thing that would be able to counter fire was water, but he knew better than to bring it up to anyone.

The battle was harder than any of them thought it was going to be, but they won in the end and Agri was so happy when he heard Hyde say that he wasn’t going to take revenge, but work to protect the planet. It meant that something had happened while he was with Professor Sakana that changed his heart and mind. And his words at the edge of the ocean proved it. Agri walked towards Hyde while the others ran, until Moune came back and dragged him forward. He went to make her happy, but he really wanted to just watch the older angel for a moment and be happy that they hadn’t lost him in a suicide attack.

“We’ll join you back at the house,” Hyde said. “Agri and I still have to do the shopping for the day.”

“Ehhh?” Eri said.

“In my quest for information, I forgot,” Hyde said. “Come on, Agri.”

“Wait,” Alata said, “you guys take too long. We’ll do it today and meet you back at the house. I’m hungry and want to eat soon.”

“Very well,” Hyde said. He watched Alata, Eri and Moune run off and turned to Agri. “I thought that would happen if I suggested we go shopping. Now we have a little time to ourselves before we have to be with the group.”

Agri smiled and ducked his head. “I don’t regret anything I said, you know.”

“I would worry if you did.” Hyde tucked a finger under Agri’s chin and pushed so he could look into the other’s eyes. “Agri, I didn’t realize until this morning how you felt about me, and for that I am sorry. I remember how intoxicating the first time another touches you can be, and I worried that even though you said you wished to stay with me, you were eventually going to leave me.”

“Not unless you drive me away,” Agri said. He reached up and cupped the back of Hyde’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. Hyde wrapped his arms around the smaller angel and deepened the kiss, tasting his boyfriend again. “I think maybe I love you,” he whispered when the kiss broke.

“Tonight won’t work for a lesson, Agri, but come to me tomorrow night,” Hyde said. “And I’ll show you something new that I know you’ll love.”

Agri cuddled in against Hyde and looked towards the ocean. “I’ll keep him safe, Magis,” he said. “I promise.”


End file.
